Alternate Breaking Dawn
by ClairabellaCullen
Summary: My chapter Two of Breaking Dawn, after SM's first written before its release, their wedding! Really good, sweet, and romantic. Bella reveals why she wants edward to change her, Jacob confronts. If you want me to post more, tell me!


**Breaking Dawn**

Bella71993's version (starting after SM's Chapter 1.)

**2. Matrimony**

If you unscrewed my head and looked inside, you would most likely see swirls of chaos, trying to jump out at you. My feelings and thoughts were all over the place. The day for the wedding had finally come. It was literally here. August 13. I was extremely excited, but nervous, not so much to be married, but the consequences of it. I didn't want to think about the gossip we had most definitely stirred up. I didn't want to think about it, not at all. I didn't want to think about Jacob's empty seat. I didn't want to think about the good- byes.

So instead, I tried to gear my mind to think of more happy things. Like afterword, for instance. Once I accomplished my side of the bargain, Edward would have to fulfill his side of the deal. I tried to imagine where we would go for our honeymoon. Edward had said it would be a surprise. So many surprises! But if it would make him happy, so be it.

A knock came from the door of my room. However, before I had had time to answer it, I was greeted by a most giddy Alice.

"Hey Bella!" she said grabbing me in a hug. Then she turned her face down into a small grimace.

"Why aren't you up?" she scolded. "You're still in bed!"

I looked at her. _She_, of course, was already dressed, looking beautiful, her short, spiky black hair, looking just as spiky as usual, but somehow more elegant. Her thigh length black dress identical to the rest of bride's maids' was a sharp contrast to her chalk-white skin.

"I _was_ still in bed," I replied in a moan-like voice. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Her frown softened. "Come on Bella, that's no way to act on your wedding day! Everything is going to go fine, trust me. Just let me just fix your hair and get you all ready." "To the car," she ordered.

We drove down the winding roads back to the Cullens' huge house. We went up to her bathroom. She got her curlers and other varying beauty products out, and began bride-a-tizing me.

When she was finished, I couldn't help but to smile a little at my reflection in the mirror. Alice _could_ really work miracles.

As if hearing my thoughts, she became smug and started talking. "See, you do look beautiful! I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he-" She stopped for a second, concentration showing on her face. "He'll love it!" she said smiling at her vision. She clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Speaking of Edward, I'm going to go to see-," I started.

"Oh, no, you're not," Alice said. "You're going to be with him for the rest of eternity, so you can wait another hour until the ceremony," she continued, pleased with her logic.

I sighed and Alice smiled. She was impossible. She zipped me into the dress, and I was ready to meet my future.

**···················**

I exited to the Cullens' backyard for the wedding. The decorations were beautiful. There were a few white open air tents like things, and underneath was a feast of food and tables. The wedding cake was positioned on the center of a table. It was tall, and tiered, with elaborate icing draped upon it. Red roses adorned it as well as the tables. On every table were candles, already burning, surrounded by more roses.

An aisle had been made in between a few rows of white chairs now occupied by the small number of chatting guests. A raised platform had been erected for the vows in front of a patch of towering trees, in which Edward and the priest were standing. I had never found him to be so beautiful. He smiled at me, and his eyes were once more a burning, scorching gold. He looked like an airbrushed picture in his smart tux. He didn't look real. There was Edward, my Edward.

Small fountains were now in the backyard, fully operating. In the background of it all was the river. Alice had done a nice job. I hadn't been allowed to see the decorations until now, nor had I wanted too. The sky was cloudy; the usual for Forks, but luckily no rain was on its way. Alice had predicted that, so it was sure-fire.

Charlie appeared behind me and embraced me. He looked dashing in his tuxedo, in fact, I had never seen him as dressed up, except in his and mom's wedding picture. "You'll do great, kid. I love you." He squeezed one of my gloved hands and we walked slowly down the aisle. I walked past my beloved friends and family on either side of me, Renee, Phil (still in his cast), Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Seth and Mrs. Clearwater, even Quil and Embry, looking rather uncomfortable. Almost everyone was there, almost. Still no Jacob. I pushed that thought from my mind. I saw Renée crying, but smiling. It seemed she had accepted it.

Edward was smiling so brightly, the angel's smile again. It made my heart jump. Charlie gave me to Edward and sat down in a chair. I squeezed Edward's hands. I never wanted to let go. Edward's eyes said the exact same thing. We took our vows. Edward gently slipped my ring on my ring finger, elation pulsing out of him. I returned the favor, shaking while doing so. He chuckled.

"You may kiss the bride."

I had to stop myself from jumping on my new husband. He took me into his arms, and we kissed, slow but with passion I had never before experienced, for the first time as husband and wife.

When the kiss finally ended, I glanced once more into Edward's eyes. He whispered softly in my ear, tickling it.

"Isabella. I love you." He looked at me like I was the only one there.

I, meanwhile, felt tears pool up in my eyes, joy completely overtaking me. I hugged him fiercely and said, "Oh Edward," sappiness threatening to take control, "I love you too."

He kissed me again, and as I had done almost two years ago the second time he kissed me, I fainted into his arms. An amused frown played on his face.

**···················**

I resurfaced seconds later in his arms, with worried face huddled around us, including Jacob's. I got up, and Jacob walked over toward where Edward and I were standing, holding hands. He was watched by Quil, Embry, and Seth. Billy was talking to Charlie, but out of the corner of his eye, he was too watching.

Jacob extended a hand out toward Edward, shaking it. "Congratulations," he said in the flattest tone imaginable.

Edward murmured a thanks and excused himself. I guess he figured that this was a private conversation. He took one last look back at me, as if to say _I'm right here._ He looked worried. My hand was cold from where Edward had been clutching it, and fell limply to my side. I prepared for whatever Jacob was about to say.

The mask I hated so much was there on Jacob. He was a spitting image of Sam. He cleared his throat. "Con-gratulations," he repeated to me, the same flat tone heavy in his voice.

I waited, expecting more. It didn't come. "Thank you," I managed to say. An unfamiliar silence lasted for the next ten seconds. "Thanks for coming Jake, it, uh, means a lot," I stammered.

"Yeah," he said.

Another silence spell was issued. After several awkward failed attempts at conversation, I said bye and turned to go, but he grabbed my wrist. The mask was replaced with a look made up of a mixture of determination, apology, and sadness.

"No, Bella, don't leave, I'm sorry, I'm just thinking of how to say this. It's not easy, though we both already know it." He cleared his throat once more. "Bella, I really don't think that I can see you again, I mean, I want to and all, but it's, it's really painful."

I understood what he was saying, I expected it. He had to heal, and that wasn't going to happen if he was still holding on to me. Tears started to form, but I pushed them back. "I'll miss you Jake. I know it doesn't help but, I'm so very sorry. Thanks for everything. I'll miss you." I hugged his quivering frame. I had never seen him cry before.

He nodded. "Bye Bella." And with that he left, taking the broken part of me with him. I wasn't that sad, well no more than I already was. In a way it was a relief. Jake would be able to heal. It was over. I knew that this was inescapable. I had dealt with this pain already, no more fresh came. This was Edward-Bella time, and I planned to devote myself entirely to that.

Edward walked back over to me, a smile trying to hide his worry. "I'm fine," I promised. "Edward, I knew it was coming, I've already dealt with it." I kissed him and held him to me. "Let's go enjoy our wedding." He smiled sincerely and kissed me roughly. Then he snatched my hand. I was too happy to feel bad about Jacob, and too happy to be ashamed of that.

I was about to walk over to Angela and Jessica to talk to them, but Edward stopped me.

I spoke, "Edward, what are you-" but I was cut off, his hand covering my mouth. He scooped me into his arms, and I saw that his eyes with burning with excitement. He smiled a wicked, devious smile. He ran at his super fast speed, this ecstasy that we shared together pushing his legs faster and harder through the forest, while my heart pumped a thousand miles an hour.

Soon, I felt the wind stop speeding by and I heard a familiar sound of the stream gurgling. Edward laid me gently on the grass, amidst the wildflowers. Then he laid down beside me and once again took my hand, his other weaving in and out of my hair. I sat there enjoying his presence.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, he finally spoke.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" he flashed a smile. "In fact, I rather enjoyed it myself."

"You know", he continued, "I have never seen anything so beautiful as you." "And," he said, taking my wrist to his nose, "you smell divine, as always."

I got up and laid on top of him, fresh tears of joy in my eyes. I began eagerly hunting for his lips. I welded my lips to his, and our tongues danced together. He tasted wonderful. We both started to breathe ragged. Neither one of us cared that we, the bride and groom, had just ditched the reception.

His hands trailed down over my curves, leaving an icy chill where they had touched. I felt his arms, his chest, his legs. We rolled over and over in the grass. It was obvious that he was as excited as I. Then I removed his tuxedo and shirt, and simply rested my head on his bare, perfect chest, his breathing moving my head up and down.

"Well?" he pressed.

"Okay, it wasn't so bad."

"Not so bad?" he teased. "Perhaps I can make it worth your while." He began kissing my neck, his cool breath caressing it. He then rolled over and held me on top of him, his face just inches from mine. He stroked my face. His eyes melted, found mine, and then turned to flames. I smiled and he was satisfied, for now.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said.

"Okay shoot."

"Just out of curiosity, Bella, why do you want me to change you? I mean, Carlisle would do a better job, there would be less risk."

I hesitated. He waited.

"Please?"

More hesitation.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me, I was just curious." His face fell a little. It was hard for him, knowing what everyone else was thinking, for me not to tell him.

"Well, it's silly really," I said. I could feel my cheeks blush scarlet.

"Oh, now I'm really curious," he said, referring to my flushed face, which he then stroked gently. He touch made me blush even more.

"I guess that if you do it, I'll feel like I belong to you in a way, you created me. I want it to be _your_ venom, no one else's." I shrugged.

"And also-_I can't believe I'm saying this_-but I want your lips to be the last thing that I touch as a human." I blushed again.

He smiled. "Well, to be quite honest, I kind of want to be there with you your last human moments, too. And the first reason isn't silly. Bella, you know that that's part of the reason I wanted to get married now. I want to belong to you; I want you to belong to me, _and only me_. I'll admit I'm a little possessive." A small shrug. "Plus, I want it to be permanent." My heart melted. I grabbed him and he was unexpecting of it. I pressed my lips to his. A chuckle escaped his mouth. "Ah, Bella." He held me to his chest. Love radiated from him; making me perhaps the happiest I had ever been.

**···················**

After minutes of just lying there he spoke. "We better go back to our party."

I nodded, though I didn't want to leave our meadow. I climbed on Edward's back.

It was as if we hadn't left. Everybody was talking and eating cake. Then Renée approached us. She hugged me tightly. "Congratulations, Bella!" she yelled. She hugged Edward. "Congrats, Edward!"

We made our way back to the tent thingy. Edward walked off to go talk to Carlisle or something with a smile full of humor on his face. I guessed my mom wanted to talk to me alone. I wondered what she was thinking.

"Bella," she began. "I can see that you love him very much."

"Yes, I really, really do."

"You know, Bella, the first time I ever saw the way he looked at you; I knew he loved you and you him."

"So, I guess you didn't buy the whole 'it's just a crush thing', huh?"

"Not for a moment." She looked rather proud of herself and she laughed. "You've never been much of a liar."

"But Bella," she continued, "you would tell me if there was anything that I needed to know, right? I mean, well, okay I'm just going to say it… Are you pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's exactly what Charlie said! No, mom! I swear, it's nothing like that. Really."

She believed it. "Okay then, well, that's good to know. Eighteen is a little young for that to be happening to you. So, you didn't tell me, where are you two going on your honeymoon?" she asked, excitement evident in her voice.

"Edward is keeping it a surprise. I really have no idea. I do know we're leaving tomorrow, though. We're flying somewhere."

"Oh, well tell me as soon as you find out, tell me. I am extremely curious."

"Okay. Love you mom." She kissed my cheek.

"I am so proud of you." She turned around. "Oh, Phil is trying to go up the stairs again; I'd better go help him." She dashed away to Phil's side.

Edward reappeared at my side.

"I told you everyone would think that!" I wailed.

He let out a small laugh and grabbed my waist. "Let's go dance."

I frowned. I really didn't like dancing. It was extremely fortunate that Edward could dance so well, if he was half as bad as I was, I'm sure everyone in the room would end up on the floor, hit by us. We made our way over to the dancing space, where Charlie was waiting for me. He looked nervous.

Charlie was almost as uncoordinated as I was. I had never seen him dance before. We both put in effort though, and so I fell only once, and was steadied by Charlie, although I kept tripping in my high heels. I'm sure it was very ungraceful though. On the sidelines, Emmett was refraining from hooting with laughter at my dance skills. Edward had a smirk on his face too; he also thought it was hilarious. I glared at the two of them, which only seemed to make it more amusing for them.

Then Edward stepped in, and we spun around the floor, all traces of clumsiness gone; he led excellently. Rosalie and Emmett joined in, as well as Esme and Carlisle, Jessica and Mike, Angela and Ben, and Alice and Jasper. Alice shot me a knowing look, as Edward and I continued to dance, I getting dizzy.

When the celebration was finally over and everyone had left in was nearly midnight. After many good-byes and hugs, Edward and I retired to his bedroom, me giggling the whole way up as he ran up the stairs, his eyes bright with excitement. Our mouths didn't separate.


End file.
